Grenouille
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: "Je veux... Des grenouilles... De belles grenouilles vertes... Comme les yeux d'Ulquiorra, vertes comme ça... Mais Kabuto à dit pas toucher... Et Juugo aussi... Et Gurinshi... Alors il faut pas toucher les grenouilles..."
1. Schizophrénie et grenouilles vertes

**Heeeeeuuuuulloooooooooo ! C'est peu mwaaaaa ! (Ahem) Désolée, je suis un peu... Excitée... Que j'sais même pô pourquoi d'ailleurs (-Bah ça change pas, hein.-La ferme, la ferme.) Brefouilles, voici un OS... Avec une fille schizophrène... Et des... Grenouilles... **

**Disclaimer : La folle schizo ainsi que Gurinshi sont à meuwa comme Ruby, Ulquiorra est à Tite Kubo-san, Kabuto, Juugo et Suigetsu à Masachi Kishimoto-san.**

**Aucune grenouille n'a été torturée durant l'écriture de cet OS. Vrai, elles sont mortes tout de suite, sans souffrir, na !**

**OH ET PUIS BON ANNIVERSAIRE KURA-CHAN MÊME SI C'EST EN RETAAAAAAARD ! **

* * *

-Je... Veux voir une grenouille... Une jolie grenouille verte...

_Ouais bah Majesté, c'pas la que tu pourras la trouver ta grenouille ! _

-Ah bon... Faut trouver de l'eau... Y a toujours des grenouilles près de l'eau...

_Et des crapauds? Majesté, c'est moche les crapauds !_

-Mais c'est pas des crapauds que je veux... C'est des grenouilles... Des grenouilles vertes... Toutes mignonnes... Et une pomme... Toute verte... Verte comme une grenouille...

_Bon bah... Euh, ma Reine, y a une mare au fond du jardin s'tu veux._

-Grenouilles... Pommes...

La jeune se mit à avancer, un peu à la manière d'un zombie, à travers l'immense jardin de la demeure Kaiba. Elle n'avait pas fait quinze pas qu'elle s'arrêta subitement, et regarda dans tout les sens.

-Elle est où la mare...

_Ma Reine, j'crois qu'elle est vers la gauche. T'as rien vu quand y a les deux types qui sont arrivés en se battants ou quoi?_

-Quels types...?

_Bah le mec aux yeux verts et celui avec des lunettes que Suigetsu à décapité, Majesté ! _

-Ah... Celui avec des yeux verts... Verts comme une grenouille... Et des cheveux noirs...

Elle continua sa marche vers la gauche et finit par effectivement se retrouver face à une mare dans laquelle s'agitaient des poissons, petits ou gros. Et il y avait quelques grenouilles aussi, ainsi que plusieurs insectes, qui volaient où glissaient sur l'eau. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'assit dans une position étrange (à la manière de L, j'entends) et fixa les grenouilles sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Elles sont belles les grenouilles... Mais y en à une elle est pas verte... Pourquoi elle est pas verte la grenouille...

_Majesté, on s'en fout de celle-là. Regarde, les autres elles sont vertes, c'est plus joli. Ma Reine, même l'eau elle est verte, t'as vu?_

-C'est joli de l'eau verte... Mais je préfère les grenouilles... Y a pas de pommes...

_T'as des grenouilles vertes, ma Reine._

-Oui... C'est joli... J'aime les grenouilles... Les jolies petites grenouilles vertes...

Elle avança sa main, lentement, de peur d'effrayer les créatures. Et elle en prit une dans ses mains pour la porter tout près de son visage.

-Tu es toute mignonne, petite grenouille... Petite grenouille verte...

_C'est vrai, Majesté, elle trooop mignonne !_

-... Dis, grenouille, pourquoi t'es toute froide...?

Elle l'agita un peu.

-Pourquoi t'es toute dure et toute froide, petite grenouille...? Petite grenouille...

Elle l'agita plus violemment.

-Grenouille... Pourquoi t'es froide... Pourquoi t'es dure... Pourquoi tu bouges pas...

_Majesté, elle est morte, là. T'as dû lui faire peur, Majesté. Faut que tu sois plus gentille la prochaine fois._

-Grenouille...

La petite grenouille, morte de froid, fut balancée par dessus son épaule. La jeune fille recommença son geste, encore plus doucement, avec tendresse, pour en capturer une autre. Et cette fois, elle serra moins, esquissa une sorte de grimace qui aurait dû être un sourire – elle ne sais pas comment on sourit.

-Bonjour, petite grenouille... Tu sais, tu es toute mignonne... Toute verte... J'aime bien le vert... Et j'aime les grenouilles... T'es vraiment très mignonne, petite grenouille...

_Voilà, Majesté, elle aura pas peur comme ça ! _

-Grenouille... Toi aussi t'es froide... Et toute dure... Grenouille... Pourquoi t'es dure... Je t'ai fait peur, hein... Je t'ai fait peur, petite grenouille, alors tu as froid...

_Ma Reine... Repose-là, c'est peut-être une tactique pour faire croire qu'elle est morte... Comme ça les prédateurs la mange plus !_

-Mais... Petite grenouille, je suis pas un prédateur... J'aime pas les prédateurs... Ça mange les grenouilles...

_Majesté, repose-là, si elle reste comme ça longtemps elle va mourir pour de vrai. Aller, ma Reine, repose-là dans l'herbe._

La jeune fille reposa le cadavre de la grenouille exactement à l'endroit où elle l'avait attrapée, et attendit. Attendit encore. Et encore. Mais la petite grenouille ne bougeait pas.

_Ma Reine, t'es trop près d'elle, elle à peur. Recules._

La fille recula de quelques pas.

_Voilà, Majesté. Là, c'est très bien. _

-Grenouille... Je suis pas un prédateur... Pas besoin d'être morte... J'aime les grenouilles... Les grenouilles vertes...

Mais la grenouille ne bougeait toujours pas, elle restait figée telle une statue. Alors, la fille se rapprocha lentement et tendis son bras.

_Majesté, non ! Tu vas l'effrayer !_

N'écoutant pas cette voix à l'intérieur de son esprit, la fille posa son doigt sur la grenouille dans l'espoir qu'elle ait peur et qu'elle bouge. Mais la seule réaction qu'elle obtint fut une fine pellicule blanche et gelée qui recouvrit partiellement le cadavre.

_Ma Reine, touches pas. Faut pas toucher, c'est mort._

-Mais grenouille... Pourquoi t'es morte... Fais pas froid pourtant... Grenouille... Pourquoi tu deviens blanche, grenouille... T'es plus jolie quand t'es verte...

_Ne touches pas ! C'est mort ! C'est mort, Majesté ! Arrêtes de la toucher !_

-Pourquoi t'es comme une statue... Une statue de neige...

_Majesté, ARRÊTES DE TOUCHER !_

La jeune fille sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la pressant à travers son pull. L'homme qui se tenait près d'elle s'accroupi sans la lâcher et regarda l'espèce de chose blanche, au bout du doigt de la fille au cheveux verts.

-Kaeru? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une grenouille... Mais elle est blanche... Elle devrait être verte, pourquoi elle est blanche...

-Arrêtes de la toucher, Kaeru.

En disant ça, l'homme voulut attraper la main de Kaeru pour l'éloigner mais la retira aussitôt. La main de la jeune fille était glacée, glacée comme si elle était fait de glace du pôle nord. L'homme dû se résigner à tenter de la persuader d'arrêter de toucher le cadavre de la grenouille, recouvert d'une pellicule de givre et de neige.

-Kaeru. Viens. Aller.

_Majesté, écoutes-le ! Aller, Majesté ! Faut pas toucher ! C'est mort, il faut pas toucher, ma Reine !_

-Viens à l'intérieur. Il... Il y a des grenouilles à l'intérieur. Des grenouilles vertes.

Kaeru tourna son visage vers l'homme et retira son doigt de la chose blanche. Le givre se rétracta aussitôt, dévoilant le cadavre de la petite bête morte de froid.

_Oui, Majesté. Lèves-toi et suis Kabuto à l'intérieur, tu verras plein de grenouilles vertes._

-Plein de grenouilles vertes... Et plein de pommes vertes... Comme le dit Gurinshi... Comme le dit Kabuto...

Et, n'attendant pas l'ex nuke-nin, elle partit d'un pas rapide mais mou vers l'intérieur du grand manoir.

_Ma Reine, tu ne dois pas toucher les grenouilles, ça leur fait peur._

-D'accord, Gurinshi... Pas toucher les petites grenouilles vertes...

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra. Kabuto emprunta le même chemin après avoir replacé ses lunettes sur son nez. Dans le couloir, il croisa Ruby. La jeune fille semblait inquiète.

-Ruby, ça va?

-Kaeru parle toute seule... Enfin c'est pas nouveau... Mais elle parlait à une personne inexistante.

-Oui, je sais.

-Pourquoi elle déambule dans les couloirs comme un fantôme?

-Elle cherche des grenouilles.

Ruby lança un regard derrière, comme inquiète.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle à?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais je sais juste que tu ne dois pas la toucher.

-Pourquoi?

Le binoclard aux cheveux argentés soupira.

-Sa peau est tellement glacée qu'un petit animal ne peut survivre quand elle le touche. Elle à tué inconsciemment deux grenouilles, à l'instant.

-Tu penses que si on la touche trop longtemps, on meurt nous aussi?

-Ouais.

-Oh.

-Pas de grenouilles... Pas de grenouilles vertes... Rien du tout...

_Majesté, les grenouilles dorment. Il faut les laisser tranquille._

-Je veux des grenouilles... Des petites grenouilles vertes...

_Plus tard, ma Reine. Plus tard. Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de vert dans le manoir, non? T'as qu'à en chercher, Majesté !_

-Chercher des grenouilles...

_Non, Majesté ! Pas des grenouilles ! Il n'y à plus de grenouilles. Mais il y à du vert et des pommes, Majesté._

-Du vert...

-Kaeru, ça va?

-Je veux du vert...

Et elle repartit sur ces mots.

-Vert et vivant... Comme des grenouilles... Mais pas des grenouilles... Vert et vivant mais pas grenouille...

_Cherche, ma Reine. Tu vas trouver si tu cherches bien._

-Là-bas... C'est vert et ça bouge...

_Ma... Majesté, non ! Il ne faut pas l'approcher ! Kabuto à dit qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher ! Majesté, recule ! N'y va pas !_

-Mais c'est vert... Et c'est vivant...

Elle fit un pas en avant.

_Ma Reine ! Kabuto et l'elfe rousse ont dit qu'il ne faut pas l'approcher ! Ils ont dit qu'il est dangereux ! Recules, recules ! _

-Gurinshi... C'est vert... Comme une grenouille...

_Mais il faut pas l'approcher ! Ne pas l'approcher, ma Reine ! S'éloigner ! Chercher autre chose de vert et de vivant ! Majesté !_

-Autre chose... Vert et vivant comme une grenouille... Mais pas une grenouille...

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas.

-Toi, là, intervint l'autre personne.

Kaeru se retrouna. Gurinshi lui cria de ne pas s'approcher, mais la jeune fille avança d'un pas. L'autre combla le reste de distance. Son air impassible était toujours collé à son visage, et Kaeru pouvait voir de très près ses yeux verts.

-Verts... Comme des grenouilles... Deux grosses grenouilles... Des très jolies grenouilles... Toutes mignonnes...

-Hm?

L'autre comprit que la fille devait parler de ses yeux. Elle semblait être une handicapée mentale, aussi décida-t-il de finalement l'ignorer comme il le faisait si bien avec l'autre abruti qui se prenait pour un félin. Mais l'autre le dépassa et se posta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Vert et vivant...

_Non ! Il ne faut pas rester avec lui ! Majesté, il va te tuer si tu restes avec lui ! Tu m'entends? Te tuer !_

-Kaeru !, s'exclama une voix masculine rocailleuse.

Un grand homme, sans doute dans les environs de 19 ou vingt ans, s'approcha d'eux en pressant le pas.

_Voilà, ma Reine. Reste avec Juugo, il te protégeras de ce type._

-Pas de vert... Pas de grenouilles...

Juugo attrapa l'épaule de Kaeru et l'attira sommairement vers lui, dardant un regard assassin au brun au visage impassible.

-Tu comptais faire quoi, Schiffer?, demanda-t-il d'un ton orageux.

-Tenter de retrouver mon chemin, fit l'autre d'une voix blanche, comme son visage.

-Suis-moi, ordonna l'autre sans changer de ton. Viens, Kaeru.

_Majesté, surtout ne touches pas Juugo, d'accord? Il sors de l'entraînement, il est tout transpirant, c'est dégeulasse._

-De toute façon c'est pas vert...

_Et tu touches pas l'autre non plus ! Il est pas fréquentable, compris, ma Reine?_

-Mais c'est vert, ça...

_C'est pas grave ! Il ne faut pas lui parler, encore moins le toucher ! Compris?_

-D'accord, Gurinshi... Pas toucher... Même si c'est vert...

-Kaeru, à qui tu parles?, demanda Juugo en lui lançant un regard.

-Gurinshi... Elle me dit de pas toucher... Même si c'est vert...

-Ne pas toucher quoi?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, se retourna et pointa Ulquiorra du doigt. Plus précisément, elle désignait ses deux orbes émeraude. Le roux ne dit rien, se contentant de lui attraper l'épaule pour l'inviter à continuer à avancer.

-Schiffer, passe devant moi.

L'autre, quoique avec une grimace imperceptible, s'exécuta.

Le soir même, alors que Kaeru essayait de dormir dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné, Gurinshi s'incrusta dans son esprit.

_Tout va bien, Majesté?_

-Pourquoi les grenouilles deviennent froides et dures... Elles devraient pas... Elles sont trop mignonnes pour faire ça...

_C'est parce que tu les touches. Elles ont peur. Il ne faut pas toucher._

-Ah bon...

_Oui, Majesté. Ne rien toucher, tu ne dois pas toucher. Dors maintenant, demain tu regarderas les grenouillles vertes._

-D'accord...

Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

**Voila, une belle schizophrène rien qu'pour vous ! Je pense que plus tard, j'mettrait un bout du passé de Kaeru, histoire de comprendre... Peut-être... J'sais pas encore...**


	2. Amnésie, anniversaire et grosse connerie

**Croyez moi, vous aurais ultra-méga-super-trop rarement des chapitres aussi longs... Enfin bref !J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : Le même qu'au chapitre précédent, sauf que Grimmy-chan est à Tite Kubo et que Pit est à Kid Icarus, mais voila.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kaeru n'avait rien compris. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait cherché... Elle se baladait en ville avec ses amis, quand une fille avec des cheveux verts clairs était venue, avait braillé des choses incompréhensibles, l'avait empoignée par le bras et s'était envolée... Et maintenant, Kaeru se trouvait... Quelque part, et Gurinshi ne faisait que lui recommander de rester sur ses gardes.

_Et n'oublies pas, Majesté, si tu penses qu'on va t'agresser, touche !_

-Mais je dois pas toucher... Tu as dit que je dois pas toucher...

_Je sais mais là, il faut toucher !_

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts était assise à même le sol, attendant la suite de son habituel regard mort. Soudain, l'autre fille aux cheveux verts fit son entrée et s'approcha d'elle, tout sourire. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manquée, et puis on m'a dit que tu étais tombée quand tu es descendue, alors je me faisait du soucis !

_Euh... c'est qui cette folle, ma Reine?_

-Je sais pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Gurinshi demande qui tu es...

-Qui est Gurinshi?

Kaeru tapota son crâne du doigt.

-Elle...

L'autre la regarda bizarrement.

-Euh... Lelìane, ça va?

-Qui c'est Lelìane...

Cette fois, l'autre écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta.

-C'est toi, enfin !

-Moi c'est Kaeru...

_Majesté, c'est ton vrai nom si ça s'trouve !_

Kaeru secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

-J'm'appelle Kaeru, et toi t'es Gurinshi...

_Ouais je sais que je m'appelle Gurinshi ! Mais toi, ton vrai prénom c'est Lelìane !_

-J'm'appelle Kaeru, j'te dit...

L'autre jeune femme s'était relevée vivement et regardait Kaeru, horrifiée. Puis, elle s'enfuit en lui disant de rester là. L'autre n'esquissa même pas un geste.

-Je veux des grenouilles... Des petites grenouilles vertes... Et des pommes vertes... Vertes comme des grenouilles... Et des grenouilles vertes comme les yeux d'Ulquiorra...

_J'veux pas en entendre parler !_

-Mais il à les yeux verts... Verts comme des grenouilles... Des grenouilles vertes et toutes mignonnes...

_Majesté, même privé de son zanpa-truc, il est super dangereux !_

-M'en fout, il à des yeux comme des grenouilles vertes...

Un vieil homme entra dans la pièce. Sa longue barbe blanche tombait à son ventre, et ses sourcils s'y mélangeaient. Ses yeux plissés formaient des pâtes d'oies, et il était courbé comme un vieil arbre. De grandes ailes aux plumes blanches et bleues givres pendaient dans son dos.

_C'est qui c'vieux shnoque?_

-J'sais pas... Mais il à pas de grenouilles... Et pas de vert...

_Euh, ma Reine, là c'est l'cadet de nos soucis ! Il faudrait savoir où on est, qui c'est, et pourquoi on est là !_

-Ah oui... Pas parler grenouille, alors...

_Nan, pas tout d'suite, Majesté._

Le vieillard s'approcha de Kaeru, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. L'autre jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâles striés de mèches bleuâtres s'accrocha à sa manche.

-Vous avez vu, Grand Urìo? Elle est... Bizarre.

-J'ai remarqué. Elle à dû perdre la mémoire en tombant... Lelìane, tu te souviens de moi?

-Z'êtes qui vous... Z'avez même pas de grenouilles...

_Majesté, les grenouilles, c'est pour plus tard._

-D'accord... Pas grenouilles... Et puis je m'appelle Kaeru...

-C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais... Erìna, va chercher les Dames.

En un coup d'aile, Erìna était partie. Urìo s'assit tant bien que mal au sol, face à Kaeru.

-Alors, Kaeru, d'où viens-tu?

-De la maison de Kaiba-san... Kabuto à dit qu'il faut l'appeler Kaiba-san...

-Mais avant cela?

La verte parut réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Un truc... Mais je sais plus comment ça s'appelle... Gurinshi, je sais plus...Un truc avec des grenouilles partout...

_Un lac, Majesté._

-Ah oui, un lac... Un lac avec des grenouilles vertes, toutes petites... Toutes mignonnes... Et puis des arbres vert... Avec des pommes vertes... Et de l'herbe verte...

Le vieil Urìo resta silencieux, analysant la situation. Lelìane, en tombant, avait perdu la mémoire, ainsi que plusieurs facultés psychiques basiques, telles qu'une bonne logique de reflexion, la capacité de réguler la température de son corps, et celle de déployer ses ailes. De plus, elle avait créé un sorte de conscience avec qui elle parlait, ainsi qu'une nette attirance pour tout ce qui était vert, et particulièrement les grenouilles. Il toussota un peu, puis recommença ses questions. Les Dames étaient arrivées depuis quelques secondes déjà, mais elles attendaient qu'il ai finit, hiérarchie oblige.

-D'accord, Kaeru. Et qui est ce Kabuto dont tu as parlé?

-Il est gentil... Il m'a soigné quand j'avais mal au bras... Et puis il est mignon... Et gentil...

-Bien. Et qui est Kaiba?

-Je sais pas... Je l'ai jamais rencontré... Ruby dit qu'il est toujours en voyage... Je sais pas ce que c'est un voyage...

_Majesté, arrêtes de parler de tes amis, tu sais pas qui c'est !_

-Mais il à l'air gentil, le vieux...

_M'en fout ! Soit plus prudente, ma Reine !_

-Arrêtes, Gurinshi...

-Hum. Et Ruby, qui est-ce?

-Une fille gentille... Elle à des yeux bizarres... Mais elle est drôle... Et gentille... Elle s'occupe de moi avec Karrie...

-Oh. Bon. Dis-moi, Kaeru, cela te dérangerait-il que l'on touche ta tête?

_Non !_

-Gurinshi à dit non...

-Mais toi, tu veux?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_Majesté ! Non !_

-Bien.

Le vieil Urìo se releva avec difficulté, aidé par l'une des Dames et Erìna.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gurinshi. Cela ne fait pas mal, Kaeru n'est pas en danger.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, les Dames se regroupèrent autour de la jeune femme. L'une d'elle posa sa main sur son front, une autre sur le sommet de son crâne, une autre au niveau de son coeur. La dernière s'approcha, déployant ses grandes ailes blanches comme la neige et parsemées de tâches grisâtres tel une protection, puis se mit à psalmodier d'étranges paroles qui effrayaient Gurinshi.

Et puis soudain, Kaeru ferma violemment les yeux et tomba en arrière, comme si elle avait été poussée, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas.

_Majesté !_

oOFlash BackOo

-Erìna !, beugla la jeune femme, voyant que sa cousine s'essayait encore aux triples loopings autour d'un nuage. Reviens ici tout de suite ou je te jures par les Sept que j'arracherais toutes les plumes de tes ailes une par une !

Erìna, penaude, revint vers sa cousine, la tête basse.

-Excuses-moi, Lelìane...

Ladite Lelìane soupira, remit une mèche de cheveux vert derrière son oreille puis finalement laissa échapper un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'veux pas que tu te prennes une stalactite, tu comprends?, fit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux verts pâles de sa cousine.

-Ouais.

-Bon. Je dois aller voir le vieil Urìo. Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette mission, mais je veux que tu restes chez Galerìa, d'accord? Et arrêtes, par pitié, de faire des loopings.

-D'accord.

Lelìane regarda sa jeune cousine partir à tire d'aile, puis laissa une ombre envahir son visage. Elle se mit en route à pied, n'ayant aucune envie d'y aller en volant. L'ange des Glaces savait parfaitement de quoi aller lui parler le vieil Urìo, et cela ne l'enchantait guère. En effet, très peu d'anges étaient au courant, et il fallait que ça dure.

Elle songea un instant à cet ange de Lumière, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré une fois. Il l'avait impressioné par sa prestance, mais aussi par sa pure innocence. Ils s'étaient vite entendu, ayant sensiblement le même caractère jovial. Lorsqu'on le voyait ainsi, il était presque impossible d'imaginer qu'il était l'un des éléments les plus puissant de l'armée de Paletunia, Grande de l'armée de Lumière. Et cet ange s'était fait capturer par des humains, emmené on ne sais où.

Plus encore que la honte de voir le grand Pit se faire enlever par des humains, la peur de ne savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il advenait de lui primait. On aurait bien pensé à un coup de Dark Pit, s'il n'était pas solidement ancré à un pilier du sanctuaire de la Nuit.

Lelìane trouva le trajet jusqu'à son Grand bien trop court. Le vieil Urìo était en train de lire un livre, l'air soucieux, lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle s'agenouilla respectieusement, signalant ainsi sa présence au vieil ange qui reposa sa lecture. Il toussota avant de déclarer, de sa voix chaude :

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là?

-Trouver Pit?

-En vérité, aider un détachement de l'armée de Lumière à le chercher. Ils sont nos alliés, il est de notre devoir de les aider.

-Et... Pourquoi moi, si je puis me permettre?

-Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Pit, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais participer activement à sa recherche.

-Merci, Grand Urìo. Quand dois-je partir?

-Je l'espère bien, dans cinq minutes.

Lelìane écarquilla les yeux. Si vite? Elle n'avait rien préparé, ni Grêle, sa faux, ni le reste de son équipement ! Un petit ricanement de la part du vieil Urìo lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait.

-Les Dames ont déjà tout préparé, je savais que tu allais accepter.

L'ange se leva, étira ses ailes aux plumes bleutées et violacées, puis s'inclina.

-Je pars tout de suite, Grand Urìo.

-Prend soin de toi, Lelìane. Ceux de l'arme de Lumière t'attendent dans leur Sancturaire terrien.

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête et partit en s'envolant, vers son logement. Effectivement, l'une des Dames l'attendait, Grêle en main. Lelìane la remercia en empoignant sa faux de glace et de cristal.

-Les sept bénissent vos recherches, et faites que vous retrouviez Pit..., dit-elle, sa main d'une pâleur de neige serra sa toge bleuâtre au niveau de son coeur.

-Merci, Dame Dararenìs.

L'ange empoigna le reste de ses affaires et s'envola rapidement. Le Sanctuaire de Lumière était plutôt loin, elle devrait y être en deux heures sans compter le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour descendre. Ce fut chose faite en une demie heure, mais elle attérit en plein orage.

-Génial..., soupira-t-elle.

Les intempéries duraient sur plusieurs kilomètres, et des éclairs avaient finit par accompagner les coups de tonerre. L'ange fut obligée de piquer des virages en tête d'épingle, mais elle fut surprise par un coup de vent violent qui la dévia. Elle replia ses ailes pour que l'air ai une moins grande emprise sur elle et se laissa tomber plus bas, où elle put se remettre à voler sur plusieurs mètres avant de se faire surprendre de nouveau.

Lelìane replia de nouveau ses ailes, mais la force du coup de vent l'avait projeté loin, assez loin pour qu'elle aille s'écraser la tête la premiere contre du roc...

oOFin Flash BackOo

Kaeru se releva lentement, portant une main à son crâne douloureux. Il semblait que quelque chose clochait dans sa tête, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour l'analyser : elle réfléchissait. Dame Jeravìs l'aida à se tenir assise. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée, puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Erìna, maint'nant tu comprends pourquoi j'te dit de jamais faire de loopings?, articula-t-elle.

Sa cousine, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres charnues, se jeta au coup de l'ange.

-Lelìane ! Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ! Comme je suis contente !

Elle fut repoussée par Dame Jeravìs, Kaeru n'ayant toujours pas assez de forces pour le faire.

-Grand Urìo... Pit...

-N'as toujours pas été retrouvé.

Kaeru soupira.

_Majesté ! Vous allez bien?_

La voix de Gurinshi lui paraissait faible. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Gurinshi ! Tu es toujours là !

_Bah ouais, j'allais pas t'laisser tomber... Par contre, j'suis un peu crevée, là..._

-Tu vas bien?

_J'sais pas, ma Reine. C'est juste ton retrouvage de mémoire qui m'a un peu effacé, rien de bien grave._

-Tu parles !

-Gurinshi est toujours là?, demanda le vieil ange.

Les Dames esquissèrent un geste vers elle, mais elle recula en portant une main à son crâne, comme dans l'espoir de protéger cette voix dans cette tête.

-N'approchez pas !

_Naaan, tu m'défend maintenant?_

-Tu m'as aidé quand j'étais amorphe, je te dois bien ça.

_Ouais, mais ça veut dire que tu es toujours schizo', tu comprends, Majesté?_

-Je suis pas si stupide.

-Lelìane, es-tu sûre de vouloir garder Gurinshi...?

-Bien évidemment, Grand Urìo.

-Dans ce cas... Écartez vous, je vous pries.

Les Dames s'exécutèrent prestement, reformant un petit arc-de-cercle derrière le vieillard.

_Dis merci au vieux schnoque de ma part._

-Gurinshi vous remercie, Grand Urìo.

L'autre se contenta de sourire, plissant plus encore ses pattes d'oies. Kaeru, maintenant rétablie, se redressa sur son séant. Elle tituba quelques secondes, puis se retrouva enfin sur un appui solide.

-Veux-tu reprendre les recherches de Pit, Lelìane?, demanda Urìo.

-Oui. Mais si vous le permettez, pas avec l'armée de Lumière.

Ils parurent tous choqués quelques instants.

-Que dis-tu?, s'insurgea Dame Dararenìs.

-Je ne vais rien faire en solitaire, rassurez-vous. Je demanderais à mes amis.

-Quels amis?, demanda Erìna.

Une espèce de sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Ceux qui m'ont recuellis. Ils sont puissants, sympathiques, et je les connait mieux.

Le vieillard sembla réfléchir, et cet espèce de silence incorftable régna en maître durant de longues, très longues minutes. Enfin, l'autre sourit.

-C'est d'accord, mais si vous le trouvez, vous le ramènerez directement après de Grande Paletunia.

Kaeru hocha la tête, l'air solennel. Elle prit congé, Erìna sur ses talons.

-T'es sûre de ton coup, cette fois?

-Ouais. Gurinshi?

_Tant qu't'approches pas Ulquiorra, moi j'te suis._

-Que peux-tu faire d'autre, aussi?

_Merci de me le rappeler, Majesté._

-Désolée.

-Lelìane, c'est véritablement effrayant de te voir parler seule.

-Je parle pas seule.

-Tu es la seule à l'entendre, cela revient au même.

_Ta gueule, microbe._

-Gurinshi...

_Quoi?_

Kaeru se contenta de soupirer. Les deux cousines arrivèrent vite devant le logement de Kaeru.

-Tu repars déjà...

-Arrêtes, j'vais pas en mourir. J'espère.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-C'est la vérité, pourtant, et tu devrais apprendre à l'entendre, aussi dure soit-elle.

Erìna baissa le regard, mais le releva lorsque sa cousine empoigna son épaule. Kaeru lui souriait grandement, elle semblait joyeuse.

-Passes pas ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi, hm? Et ne fais pas de loopings.

-Je penses avoir compris, tu sais...

-J'te connais, tu m'écoutes jamais.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, puis serra Kaeru dans ses bras, suite à quoi l'ange repartit.

A son grand bonheur, le trajet jusqu'à la Capitale de l'Ouest se déroula sans anicroches. La maison de Kaiba, de part sa taille, fut très facile à reprérer, et elle se posa dans le jardin. Kaeru jeta un regard à la mare. Cette même mare où elle avait tué deux grenouilles, il y à trois semaines.

_Penses pas à ça, t'veux?_

-Merci de m'avoir protégé, Gurinshi.

_C'tait normal, ma Reine. On entre?_

-Ouais. Je... Je frappe à la porte?

_Nan._

Kaeru soupira, mais décida d'écouter Gurinshi et entra sans se faire anoncer. Le régnait un étrange silence, mais pourtant ils étaient là, vu que la porte était ouverte. Elle marcha donc un peu, tentant de retrouver le salon. Elle y entendit des éclats de voix joyeux, des rires.

-Je...

_Entre, Majesté. Vas-y._

-Mais...

_Aller._

Inspirant un grand coup, elle appuya sur la poignée et poussa le battant de la porte. La pièce était bien éclairée en raison de la nuit du dehors, des ballons jonchaient le sol, et l'air sentait le gâteau. Mais les bruits s'arrêtèrent lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte.

Alors seulement, quelqu'un réagit. Kaeru se retrouva par terre, Ruby au-dessus d'elle, le Sharingan de son oeil droit activé.

-Tu étais où, bon sang? On à tous eu peur pour toi ! Bordel, t'étais où, Kaeru?

Kabuto l'attrapa par le col pour la faire se relever et lui conseilla de désactiver son Sharingan, ce qu'elle fit. L'homme s'accroupit face à elle.

-Tu vas bien?

-J'ai faim, ça sent bon le gâteau.

L'ex nuke-nin parut surpris quelques secondes de la façon de parler de Kaeru, qui lui offrit un énorme sourire.

-J'ai raté l'début d'la fête?

-Tu as retrouvé la mémoire?, demanda Kimimaro au lieu de lui répondre.

-Voui !

Ses mots prononcés, elle se jeta au cou de Kabuto pour le serrer dans ses bras, et éclata de rire.

-J'suis trop contente, si vous saviez !

Le gris se releva, et la jeune femme se détacha de lui. Ils étaient tous présents dans la pièce. Ruby, qui la fixait avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, Suigetsu qui la serrait possessivement contre lui, Kimimaro qui avait un paquet enrubanné dans les bras, Karrie qui avait revêtit pour l'occasion (quelle était-elle, d'ailleurs?) sa queue et ses oreilles de loup, Kabuto qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, Juugo, un oiseau posé sur son épaule, Ulquiorra, qui semblait toujours aussi impassible, et qui était vêtu d'habits humains qui lui allaient à merveille et Syrie qui souriait en grand, toute excitée qu'elle était par la fête.

C'est alors seulement que Kaeru remarqua une autre personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux bleus électrique, plutôt grand et de belle carrure. Une espèce de mâchoire d'os était présente à son visage, à l'instar d'Ulquiorra. Cet homme ne semblait pas heureux d'être ici et de là où elle était, Kaeru avait l'impression qu'il avait les poignets liés.

-Qui c'est?, demanda-t-elle en le désignat du menton.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondit Karrie en grattant son oreille de loup rousse. Il cherchait le type que Suigetsu à tué... Merde, comment il s'appelait, déjà...?

-Aizen Sôsuke, répondit platoniquement Ulquiorra.

Le dénommé Grimmjow grogna. Kaeru décida de l'ignorer.

-Et sinon, s'passe quoi?

-L'anniversaire du Kaguya, répondit Suigetsu d'un ton qui laissait clairement supposer qu'être ici l'emmerdait.

Ruby soupira et lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Je peux me joindre à vous?

-Quelle question stupide ! Bien sur !, s'exclama Juugo.

Ce à quoi Kaeru répondit avec un sourire semblable à celui de Syrie.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle et la petite blonde furent les premières levées, aussi Kaeru prépara un petit-déjeuner pour deux. Syrie la remercia d'un autre sourire et se mit à manger, bien vite suivie par l'ange. Quelques minutes plus tard, Schiffer entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la machine à café, derrière Kaeru, qui se retourna, sa tartine beurrée toujours dans la bouche.

Ulquiorra Schiffer qui boit du café? Nan, impossible. En fait, ce fait fut confirmé par la légère grimace de (l'ex?) Arrancar. Kaeru avala sa tartine pour pouvoir parler.

-Pourquoi boire c'truc infect si t'aimes pas?

Ulquiorra ne répondit rien.

-Schiffer? T'es réveillé?

Toujours rien.

-Par les Sept, toujours aussi bavard c'lui-là.

-Je te préférais lorsque tu baragouinais sur tes grenouilles, tu étais bien plus supportable.

-Oulah ! T'es pas du matin, toi, non?

_Arrêtes un peu de le provoquer, Majetsé !_

-C'est tellement marrant...

-Hm?, fit Syrie.

-Rien. Essuies-toi la bouche, t'as une moustache blanche, on dirait Grand Urìon.

La gamine s'essuya la bouche.

-Qui c'est Grand Urìon?

-Le Grand Mestre du Royaume des Glaces. C'est de là que je viens.

Ulquiorra sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Kaeru soupira.

-Bonjour, Ulquiorra !, dit Ruby.

Le monochrome l'ignora royalement. La brune lui lança un regard étrange avant d'hausser les épaules et d'entrer dans la cuisine où elle salua les deux déjà présentent.

-Il s'rait pas un peu amorphe, l'matin?, demanda la verte.

-Il l'est tout le temps, répondit la brune d'une voix blasée avant de croquer dans une pomme.

-... J'vais faire un tour.

-Oookay.

Kaeru se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle se mit à déambuler au hasard dans les longs couloirs, redécouvrant ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'inspecter ou d'apprécier lorsqu'elle était dans un état second. Kaiba avait un bon sens de l'esthétique, si l'on jugeais la décoration.

-Hm? Oh, Ulquiorra !

_Majesté, t'es folle?_

-Tais-toi un peu, ordonna-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Le Schiffer ne daigna même pas se retourner. Kaeru l'attrapa per l'épaule, ignorant les gueulantes de Gurinshi dans son esprit.

-Hey, Ulquiorra.

-Quoi, encore?, demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement acerbe.

-Ça te dirait pas d'être un tooout petit peu plus enclin à répondre gentilment aux gens?

-Non.

Kaeru soupira, puis fixa son visage. Ses yeux verts, ses yeux qui avaient l'air si tristes.

-Verts comme des grenouilles..., murmura-t-elle sans arrêter de fixer les orbes émeraudes de l'Arrancar.

Elle ne réfléchit pas tellement à son geste. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ces yeux verts lui faisaient une drôle de sensation. Ainsi, elle se retrouva en train d'embrasser le Schiffer. Il n'y prenait pas part mais ne la repoussait pas. En fait, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Kaeru s'écarta de lui.

-Et merde.

Elle tourna les talons. Super, elle avait agis bizarrement, là ! Sans doute des reflux de son moment amnésique...? Enfin bref, elle devait se changer les idées. Ses pas la guidèrent vers une pièce proche du salon, là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait le dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est zarb c't'histoire... Mais bon... Reviews...?**


End file.
